History of Lumbridge
This page documents the previous and current player leaders of Lumbridge and what happened during their reigns. Lumbridge is a town located in Misthalin on the river Lum. It is named after the bridge that crosses the river Lum. Genic Era Prince Path * No recorded history Queen Topaz * No recorded history Royal Era Samuel, King of Southern Misthalin * No recorded history Kanna, Queen of Southern Misthalin *No recorded history Lucas, King of Southern Misthalin *At some point, an imposter claiming to represent Lumbridge approaches the Ardougne government and stirs trouble. Fortunately, Queen Saewyyn straightens the matter out by approaching King Lucas directly and the two kingdoms easily reconcile their issues after discovering the earlier representative was an imposter. Ducal Restoration Zaox, Duke of Lumbridge *No recorded history Johnathan, Duke of Lumbridge *Johnathan comes in after Zaox, bringing in a great deal of prosperity. *However, his reign is blighted by expansionist desires in line with the Menaphites - a desire to conquer Genician Al Kharid. *Despite successful battles against the Al Kharidian ally Ardougne, John crumbles under pressure and commits suicide. Kinshra Era Akil, Duke of Lumbridge (Kinshra Satellite) *No recorded history Baroness Sulla (Direct Kinshra Stratocracy) *No recorded history Post-Kinshra Era Emperor Joseph Adalhard (Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Emperor Joseph was sweeping throughout Gielinor snatching up territories peacefully to make citizens lives more enjoyable and easier. *He also needed a castle for his majestic lifestyle. Lumbridge was it. He moved into Lumbridge and took back what was rightfully his after the Kinshra took it from him. The Kinshra gave it to him without pause. He controlled Lumbridge until giving it away so one man could focus on the beautiful city. Eyvind, Duke of Lumbridge (Later Grand Duke of the Eyvindi Provinces) *Under Eyvind Lumbridge becomes a military force and fights many wars alongside its allies Yanille and Ardougne in persuit of a united Kandarin. *The town grows to include Dorgesh-Kaan, Al Kharid, Musa Point, and Daemonheim. It is renamed the Eyvindi Provinces. *The Duke gives away all of the towns land through various agreements so that he may return to adventuring. Filis, Duke of Lumbridge *Lumbridge is threatened by Rimmington. Lumbridge calls for the White Knight's help in the battle to come. *Rimmington attacks Lumbridge by surprise, and is victorious. As a result of their victory, they force the current inhabitants out. Their General, Luxn Boar, proclaims himself Duke. Boar Era Luxn, Duke of Lumbridge *No recorded history Anya, Duchess of Lumbridge *No recorded history Eden, Duchess of Lumbridge *No recorded history Era of Strife Volet, Duke of Lumbridge *Having been in hiding, the cowardly Volet shows up in power in Lumbridge. Unknown to him, his nephew, Drazker, and his family have been living in Lumbridge for some time. When the two meet, Drazker is enthusiastic about putting the Vekon Family back on the map. Drazker hatches a plan to develop Lumbridge, to raise an army and construct a naval fleet. Volet is apprehensive. Frustrated at his uncle's lack of luster and ambition, Drazker leaves. *Volet ponders his options and eventually decides to go through with Drazker's plans. During their next meeting, Volet also informs Drazker of a family known as the Sicarius, which Volet refers to as, "his old family". Volet's nephew is confused and continues to plan. *One day, without a word, Volet leaves Lumbridge behind, abandoning his nephew, his family, his rulership, for the Sicarius. Drazker scratches his uncle off the list of loyal Vekon and awaits the next ruler of Lumbridge. Todd, Duke of Lumbridge *During Todd Andrews' rule, a horde of Bandosians thugs raid the city, causing some deaths, destruction of properties and crops and damage to the interior of the Church. *The Duke following this no longer sees himself worthy of the town. He put posters around Misthalin advertising the need for a new Duke and interviewed several candidates. Gekido, Duke of Lumbridge *No recorded history Lord Ardus Kanus Blackwell * Ardus Blackwell takes the reigns of Lumbridge after Gekido disappears, styling himself as Lord. * Most of his actions are unknown * Das Kaiserreich der Cruor see's Lumbridge as an easy target and begins to develop a plan to invade. * Despite a makeshift port being built and troops slowly beginning to secure the outskirts, Kaiser Aztarwyn allows Lumbridge one chance to join his rapidly growing empire. * Kronprinz Zack Gonzo and Lord Ardus negotiate over commorb, which results in Lumbridge, under the regency of Ardus, joins the Kaiserreich. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *After the Kronprinz seals the deal with Lord Ardus, Das Kaiserreich troops move in to secure the village and officially incorporate Lumbridge into the Cruorian Empire. *The Walls of Lumbridge, much like the Walls of Edgeville, are built. *Kaiserreich soldiers are the main guard force. *Nothing really interesting happens. *Das Kaiserreich hands Lumbridge back to Lord Blackwell due to leaving Gielinor, and Blackwell shortly abdicates to escape the encroaching Worshippers of the Dragonkin. Worshipper Occupation *The Worshippers place their own vassal onto the throne. *In the continuing war against the Worshippers, Magus Concendo, leader of the Coalition, orders a device be constructed to raise the sea level of lumbridge enough to cause two to three feet of flooding. Enough to be disrupt worshipper movement. At somepoint in the building there was a fatal mistake, the machine instead brought flooding to around 1 story. While normally this would have been crippling to the city many citizens were able to make it into the castle, into al-kharid, and a few were led to draynor/varrock.. Some crops were destroyed but as the flooding was late in the season most had been pulled from the field. *The Coalition Forces push the Worshippers out of Lumbridge. *Following the Coalition's hold on the city they began moving in weapons and war suppllies to prepare for their next attack. They knew the worshippers would retake the city eventually, so they made sure they had enough suppllies in misthalin to attack from within. *With Asgarnia's treaty with The Worshippers, (an act of cowardice in the eyes of Magus) Magus knew the worshippers would soon come to him. Unwilling to watch the Citizens slaughtered he called for a treaty. The treaty was simple, a full release of the coalitions war prisoners, the right to bring in medical supplies to Varrock and Misthalin, and he took one of the higher ranking worshippers prisoner. New Misthalite Era Arcain, Duke of Lumbridge *No recorded history. Stuart, Duke of Lumbridge *After Arcain's retirement and Stuart's flight from Kandarin, Stuart asked Queen Katrina of Misthalin if he may take up the Duchy in order to continue giving to communities and in that he found Katrina to be free of corruption. *Stuart swiftly sets in economic reforms to ensure that none in Lumbridge should find themselves in need. *Stuart is assassinated by agents of Varis Grey, initating an underground war against Lumbridge for economic control over the lucrative trade in the city. Aiden, Duke of Lumbridge *Aiden is assaulted by Zaox Le'Gaunt after humiliating his daughter, Luci-Maria. *Agents of House Grey kidnap Aiden and hold him hostage underground. During this time, Aiden is forced to sign completely unbalanced trade agreements to Grey Corporations, largely handing over Lumbridge's trade value. Although ruled by Misthalin on paper, Lumbridge becomes a puppet city of House Grey. Sekra, Duke of Lumbridge *Sekra is given Lumbridge by Queen Katrina of Varrock. *Logan Courval begins talks with Sekra Thayne on the merging of Draynor Village and Lumbridge to form the Southern Misthalin Union Region. *Southern Misthalin Union Decree announced stating that Draynor Village and Lumbridge will merge into a single entity named Southern Misthalin *Southern Misthalin is segregated due to unknown reasons *The Battle of Lumbridge occurs and large parts of the town are destroyed and/or damaged; much of the population fled or were evacuated. It ends with Saradomin defeating Zamorak. The remaining townsfolk are left to rebuild what they have lost. Sekra, Duke of Lumbridge *The Duchy of lumbridge is established: Lumbridge being the capitol of Southern Misthalin of which governs Draynor along with it's count. *Sekra is wounded in war and forced to leave his post as Duke. Ehrick Jr, Duke of Lumbridge *Ehrick is voted into power by Count Logan of Draynor and other Misthalin officials. *Unsatisfied with Ehrick's performance in dark times: Count Logan of Draynor opts for Ehrick's removal. Logan, Duke of Lumbridge; Count of Draynor *Logan advertises interest in replacing Ehrick Jr and is successful due to his previous roles in the realm. *Whilst on a political trip to Varrock, Logan is posined with a temporary paralytic causing his temporary removal from power as his advisors appoint Regent Count Jonathan of Draynor in temporary power whilst he recovers. *Dense mist shrouds Lumbridge and Draynor; Residents begin to go missing as 'scary' screaches are heard through the mist. Everyone is too scared to enter or leave the realm. *Logan wakes and begins to recover; learning of the mist he resumes power and orders that citizens are escorted to either Lumbridge Castle or Draynor Manor as Queen Kylara begins construction of a team to investigate the phenomenon; two groups later enter the mist. *Unknown to the government, a witch coven makes their main base in Lumbridge causing more magic users to come to Lumbridge. *Logan oders the construction of refugee camps as citizens evacuate Varrock due to the Vampyre takeover. *Lumbridge officially recoveres from the Battle of Lumbridge and The Bird and the Beast, increasing food production as the economy begins to stabalise. *Marimbo, Barassica and The Godless arive on the northern Lumbridge road leading to Draynor creating the "Cabbadge Facepunch Bonanza" - a 'harmless' contest between Marimbo, Barassica and The Godless. *Mayor Blackwell begins construction work to rebuild homes in Eastern Lumbridge across the river Lum, demolishing most houses and rebuilding them. *Vampyres leave Varrock, causing refugee's to be returned as their camps are taken down. *Logan goes missing, with Mayor Blackwell filling his position. *Several months later, Logan is lowered into Lumbridge Castle's courtyard draped in white sheets with multiple injuries, soon after finding out that his girlfriend Oerba is pregnant. *The House of Grimdark becomes reestablished upon Relius Grimdark's return *The House of Grimdark are tried for treason; being found guilty, Logan is forced to surrender the Grimdark name in favor of Courval and The Duchy of Lumbridge is split between Lumbridge and Draynor - Logan is aloud to return to Lumbridge. *Logan leaves Lumbridge to start a new life for himself and his son, Ethan. Stefan, Duke of Lumbridge * Nothing interesting happens. Lothar, Grand Duke of Lumbridge and Veronica, Grand Duchess of Lumbridge * Following Stefan's inefficacy as Duke, Queen Elrina appoints Lothar Cross and his wife Veronica as the new rulers of Lumbridge. In line with his personal royal prestige as a direct descendent of King Corvus, Lothar calls himself a Grand Duke. * The Grand Duke makes a trade agreement and covert alliance with Emira Aadila. The trade agreement exchanges Kharidian mithril for Lumbridgian tar and coin. * The Grand Duke has a conversation with the Ardougnian Ambassador to Misthalin in order to negotiate a trade agreement in order to exchange Ardougnian luxuries for Lumbridgian tar, grain and livestock. * The Grand Duke meets with the Asgarnian royal family and agrees to trade Lumbridgian tar, grain and livestock for Asgarnian steel and herbs. During the meeting, Duchess Zara of Moselle gave birth to a bastard child. * A champagne reception is held at Lumbridge Castle. Near to the end of the reception, the Field Marshal of Ardougne and the Duke of Hemenster enforce an arrest warrant without informing the Grand Duke and cause a diplomatic incident, knocking down the sister of the Duke of Sarimia. Even worse, Brigadier Jacob Calderon of the Camelite Kingsguard ignores Misthalite sovereignty and attempts to accuse people of poisoning Ethan Courval. In doing so, Brigadier Calderon assaults the Archbishop of Misthalin, in a display of massive disrespect. * A fight between unknown belligerents results in the gutting of the local church. * The Grand Duke speaks to Prince Caden, the Hand of the Queen, about talking to Camelot about their strong transgressions against Misthalin and arranging appropriate apology and recompense. * The Grand Duke receives a visit from Lady Chancellor D'Angelo of Ardougne, conveying the official apology of the King of Ardougne and an unwritten agreement to see a favourable light on his trade proposals. * The Grand Duke receives a letter from King Sennis of Camelot snubbing his desire for justice over the issue and suggesting that the Brigadier was justified in his actions. * Following an argument between the Grand Duke and the Camelite Kingsguard at an event in Falador, Sennis visits Lumbridge, only to threaten Lothar's life. * Lothar finalises the Ardo-Lumbridgian trade agreement with the Ardougnian Ambassador to Misthalin. * The Castle plays host to several members of the Asgarnian royal family as they fear invasion from Camelot after an assassination attempt is made on Sennis at Princess Isla of Asgarnia's wedding. * The Grand Duke informs General Dae that the impending threat of war was greater, and urged him to move Elrina towards conscription. * The Pravens, on the pretense of warning Lothar, attempt to assassinate him. Fought off by the Grand Duke's allies as he escapes, one of the lower ranked Pravens is captured. The prisoner is traded for the name of the client: Prince Ottican of Camelot. * Queen Elrina is alerted to the matter, and Lothar demands Ottican's immediate handover from a Camelite messenger. * A false report is send to Lothar implicating a Kharidian nationalist, which results in Lothar demanding the extradition of the suspect for investigation and trial. The demand is agreed to. * Information needed regarding Lothar's death. Mohave Ahkran, Duke of Lumbridge and Amelia Ahkran, Duchess of Lumbridge. * Mohave and Amelia Ahkran, Duke and Duchess of Hemenster and Baxtorian at the time, meet with Queen Elrina at her request. Discussions are started, and they are made Duke and Duchess of Lumbridge. * The Ahkran family move to Lumbridge and begin to build on foundations set by Lothar Cross. Trivia *Lum means light in Latin; so Lumbridge means "Bridge of Light." *Lumbridge was named after the bridge that was built over the river Lum, similar to how Cambridge was named after a bridge that was built over the River Cam in England. *The woman who ran the bank on the top of the castle is called "Barb" before being replaced by a generic banker. *Frequently in Lumbridge's history have invaders used the tunnels beneath the Castle to enter, as opposed to a frontal attack. *The Lumbridge church has fallen victim to many disasters, as of this post 6 fires and four internal collapses. Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin